lineage2fandomcom_el-20200215-history
Quest:Path to a Monk
Path to an Orc Monk By Jute Discuss or give feedback for the quest here 1. If you want to learn information about being an Orc Monk you can ask the Flame Lord or a High Prefect and he will tell you the purpose of an Orc Monk and where to start the quest. 2. To start the change to an Orc Monk, talk to Gantaki Zu Urutu near the Weapons and Armor Shop in Orc Village. 3. Gantaki will tell you the origin of the Orcs and why it is important to train your body. He will talk to you of the martial art Kabart and tell you in order to become a monk you must possess the secrets of this skill. 4. Khavatari Rosheek has one of the scrolls you need and Gantaki Zu Urutu tells you to seek him out with a last warning that while on this trial you must only use your fists or fist weapons. (Note: This is very important. Do not use any weapon other than fist weapons to kill the mobs required in this quest.) 5. The Khavatari is at the Frozen Waterfall. 6. Apparently Khavatari Rosheek is not overjoyed to see you and wants you to prove yourself before he will talk to you. 7. He wants you to kill Kasha Bears and pull out their claws filling a pouch with five of them, again without using anything but hand to hand weapons. The bears are right there at the Frozen Waterfall, so you do not have to go far for them. 8. When you return to him, he is still too busy for you and tells you to kill Kasha Blade Spiders. If you do this, he promises he will set aside time for you. 9. Kill enough of the spiders for five talons. Again they are right there at the Waterfall so you will not need to travel. 10. Return to him with the full pouch and he will send you off again, this time to kill Scarlet Salamanders. 11. For this you will need to travel to the Cave of Trials and kill Scarlet Salamanders until you have five scales. 12. Take the scales back to Rosheek. He will tell you he was only testing you and you have learned what you need to learn. 13. Return to Gantaki Zu Urutu and he will send you after the second scroll. You must go to Gludin and talk to Prefect Kasman. 14. You can find Prefect Kasman at the Orc Camp between the Grocery Store and the Warehouse in Gludin. 15. Prefect Kasman will send you to meet Khavatari Toruku for the second scroll. 16. He will give you a fig to take as a present. 17. You can find Toruku near Fellmere Harvest Grounds 18. Khavatari Toruku tells you about the martial art you seek to learn and sends you on a mission to get three tokens from four different races. 19. Kill Ratman Warriors near Ruins Bend Langk Lizardman Warriors at Langk Lizardman Dwelling Vuku Orc Fighters at Windmill Hill and Felim Lizardman Warriors at Fellmere Harvest Grounds 20. Return to Toruku with the full pouch. 21. He will congratulate you, give you the second scroll and tell you to take it back to Prefect Kasman. 22. Kasman will take the scrolls and give you a token to allow you to complete the class change quest. 23. Talk to High Prefect Osborn in the same area to complete the class change to Monk.